New Opportunities
by silverbullet88
Summary: SPOILERS! If you haven't watched the last episode of season 1 there will be spoilers! when tragedy strikes and Matt is left devastated abby must pick up what's remaining.


Matt and Gabby

Matt P.O.V:

I heard someone knock. I just couldn't find the will to get up. Whoever was at the door either went away or are still knocking. Who cares anymore? Hallie's gone and I have no idea how the hell I'm supposed to keep moving on.

I hear something behind me. When I turn around I see the one person I really didn't want to see me like this. Dawson. Why is she here? I see the look of shock on her face and I know it's because of how messy it is in here. I just don't know how I'm supposed to keep moving on. Gabby takes a step towards me. In that moment I stopped the façade, I couldn't pretend to be okay any longer. It was exhausting.

"Nothing makes sense." I say.

Dawson steps forward slowly and gives me a hug. And suddenly my facade had slipped and I'm crying into her shoulder. When I look back on the past few days I'm extremely ashamed of myself. So I'm crying for not living the way Hallie would have wanted me too and also just because of the fact that she is gone.

"I know." She says as she puts her hand behind my neck in a comforting gesture. She rubs my back in a gentle way, letting me know its okay.

It just doesn't feel okay. Hallie's gone, and even though we had only recently got back together, I never really stopped loving her. Dawson mutters comforting words into my ear as I cry into her shoulder. I then see Dawson dyeing and I begin to cry harder because Gabby means so much to me. I wrap my arms around her tighter. I can't stand even the thought of losing my best friend, especially after I just lost Hallie.

After another five minutes of me crying and Gabby comforting me, I start to quiet down. I pull away from her rubbing at my eyes as the tears slowly stop falling down my cheeks. She pulls her hands away from me and I feel a little bit colder.

"Are you okay Casey?" She asks me and I can hear the concern in her voice. I look up at her and nod trying my best to smile but im sure it's awful because Dawson looks at me in worry as she pulls me into another hug.

This time thought im comforting her.

"I'm okay Gabby." I say rubbing her back. She pulls away but I don't take my arms away from her waist.

She smiles at me. "You just seem so broken Matt. I want to help you get through this, I just don't know how to help you." She said with so much sadness in her voice it made me want to cry.

"You are helping me." I say. "Just by being here your helping me."

She smiled at me, wiped her eyes and walked out of my embrace. "Okay. Why don't you go take a shower? Let the hot water calm you."

I look into her eyes and I know that's just what I need, a shower to clear my head a little bit. I nod. "Okay." She squeezes my arm as I pass and I smile back at her.

"Take as much time as you need, I'm going to make you something to eat." She says as she walks into the kitchen.

"I don't have any food other than pizza."

"I brought groceries." I smile at her.

"Of course you did." I say while shaking my head.

"Get in the shower."

"Alright." I say as I walk into my bedroom to get clothes to change into.

Gabby's P.O.V:

As Casey got into the shower I ran to my car to get the groceries I had bought for him. I made him some chicken over rice. It was easy and would be done in less than an hour. After I put all the groceries away and the food was cooking I decided to clean up around Casey's apartment.

I threw out all the empty containers and old newspapers. Then I recycled all the bottles and threw put any left over food. I vacuumed to help him out considering he was a guy and he probably never vacuumed.

I then wiped down all the surfaces and the apartment was spotless. The timer on the chicken dinged so I took it out of the oven and let it cool. I decided to put tinfoil over it so it wouldn't get cold if Casey took a while in the shower. And started on the rice.

Matt's P.O.V:

The shower felt amazing. It helped me clear my head and I felt a little bit better. That could also be due to the fact that I couldn't stop picturing Gabby cooking in her tight ass jeans. I don't think she realized the effect she had on me, even now. I knew it was wrong to be having thoughts about Gabby when Hallie had just died but in truth my feelings for Gabby were getting stronger and stronger. That's why it killed me inside to see her with Mills. I had no choice but to try and move on because she so obviously had.

I stepped out of the shower and the wonderful smell of chicken overwhelmed me. God I love Gabby's cooking. I got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked a hell of a lot better than an hour ago. My eyes were still a little red but it was fading. I couldn't take the smell any longer so I walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen.

I saw Gabby with her back to me. She was at the counter mixing something. I waited until I saw her put it down and take a step back before walking up to her and poking her sides.

"AH!" She screamed, as she jumped a foot in the air and spun her arm around to hit me. I quickly ducked and was hysterically laughing. She looked at me with a smile on her face and then she hit me in the chest and this one I couldn't stop. She hit me hard but that just made me laugh harder.

"You scared the shit out of me! Jesus! Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" She asked, clutching her chest.

I sobered up a little and replied, "Sorry." As innocently as I could manage. She just smiled and shook her head at me.

"You look better." She ovserved.

I gave her a genuine smile. "I feel better."

She smiled at me. "Good, I was worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about me. Anyway what did you make?" I asked as I pulled out a stool at the counter.

"Chicken over rice. I hope that's okay, I didn't want to make something that would take forever and of course I worry about you."

"It's perfect Gabby." I decided to drop it before it got complicated.

"Good. And I made extra because I know you order out a lot." She said as she took the rice off the stove. "Where are the plates?"

"Ill get them. " I got up and grabbed the plates and silverware. Then I handed her the plates and decided to set the dining room table.

She brought the plates with food over to the table and I sat down. But Gabby went back into the kitchen for something.

"What did you forget?" I asked her.

"Drinks, and no you can't have a beer." She said as she came back into the room with two glasses of what must be apple juice.

"Why?" I asked, slightly amused.

She sat down and gave me my drink. I took a sip and confirmed my hypothesis, yup it was apple juice. "Because I know you've been drinking a lot lately Matt and it's not good for you. I'm not saying you can't drink. Even if I told you to stop you wouldn't because you are your own person I'm just asking you to not drink tonight." She pleaded with me.

I sighed. "Why is it so important to you?" I asked her as I ate some of the chicken. And of course it was amazing. "Gezz Gab's this is really good!"

She smiled for a second then that serious look came back on her face. "I don't want to loose you Matt. I need you. Your one of my best friends."

"Okay fine. I won't drink if you don't want me too. But just for tonight." I said. She smiled.

"Okay. That's all I'm asking."

We continued making small talk from there. It was so easy to talk to Gabby.

Casey's P.O.V:

After we had cleaned up all our dishes we settled in the living room.

"Wow. Gabby did you clean all this?" I asked her. Astonished that she would do that.

She smiled at me and said, "Yeah. I figured you could use some help."

"You figured right. Thank you. I thought I heard the vacuum when I was in the shower."

She just smiled. "So what do you want to do?" She asked.

I just shrugged and sat on the couch. "Want to watch a movie?"

She sat next to me on the couch. She sat about a foot away from me. I longed for her to be closer. "Sure. You pick."

"Let's check Netflix." I ended up choosing batman begins because I love that movie. Also, I knew Gabby was so down to earth that she wouldn't mind watching it with me. We settled in and I inched closer to her so I was about six inches from her. I could feel the heat radiating off of her and it was killing me not to touch her.

Then I thought of how Gabby probably wasn't ready, I knew I wasn't even if my body was telling me otherwise. My mind knew better. When Gabby took me to her Aunt's Christmas party I had intended for it to be a date but it really wasn't a good tome. My mom's parole and everything with Christie was a problem in itself. When I told her it was worth doing right, I meant it. Me and Gabby are such good friends that I didn't want something as stupid as bad timing to be the end of us.

I now understood why my heart was telling me to wait. I think my heart knew that me and Gabby we meant to be. If we had gotten together at her Aunt's party then it wouldn't have ended good because neither of us were ready. I wasn't over Hallie and she had feeling for Mills. Now we just have to wait and see if her and Mills get back together. If not then I'm going to jump in there. I won't miss another chance with her.

Gabby's eyes start to close halfway through the movie. I'm sure she's exhausted. We had a rough shift today and I'm sure Shay dragged her out to talk about Mills after we all went to the hospital to visit Hermann and his newborn son. Hermann's son is absolutely adorable.

The whole time I was at the hospital, all I could think about was how Hallie and I never would have ended up getting married. She didn't want kids, and I do. I think that's part of the reason why I'm so attracted to Gabby so much. I see her with her nieces and nephews. She's amazing with them, and she even told me she wants' kids, which is a total turn on.

Suddenly I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Gabby's head on my shoulder. I lookdown and see her fast asleep. I can't help but smile, she looks so beautiful. I wrap my arm around her and sit like that for a few minutes just enjoying the feel of her. Plus Gabby's an extremely light sleeper so the longer I let her sleep the less likely it is that she will wake up. After another ten minutes I decide to shut off the movie.

I shift Gabby's legs so I can carry her bridal style. As I lift her up I feel her stir slightly and I freeze. She doesn't move further so I continue to get up. I decided to let her sleep in my bed. As I set her down in my bed she wakes up. I curse under my breath. Damn! I was really trying to not wake her.

"Matt?" She asks. She seems a little confused but as she opens her eyes fully she realizes where she is and sits up rubbing her eyes.

"Yea. Sleep in here ill sleep on the couch." I say as I start toward the living room. I get about a foot before Gabby grabs my arm.

"No. It's your house Matt. You sleep in here. I should actually head home." She said standing up.

"Gabby it's 12:30. I would look like an ass if I made you drive home. Anyway I don't like the idea of you being out that late."

"Fine. Ill sleep here. As in your couch." She tried to walk into the living room but I wasn't having that. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No. You can sleep in here."

"I don't want to sleep in here."

"I don't really care Gabby either you sleep in here or both of us sleep in the living room."

"Your being ridiculous. And I'm not sleeping in here unless you sleep I here too."

"Okay." I say, taking her by surprise.

"Umm… what?"

"I fixed our problem. You said the only way you will sleep in here is if I sleep in here also. Now we both get what we want."

"Okay, fine." She says, giving in. Smart decision.

"You need clothes to sleep in right?" I ask her as I walk over to my closet.

"Yea. I need a shirt and sweets I guess."

"Alright, let's see…" I say as I look through my closet. I find a firehouse 51 shirt from before I was lieutenant. I have gained muscle since then so it should fit. "Here. This should fit." I say handing her the shirt. Then I rummage through my closet again looking for a specific pair of sweats. Ah! There they are, my favorite sweats. "Here." I say handing her the sweats.

"Thanks Matt." She says. "I'm going to change in the bathroom." Gabby walks into the bathroom and closes the door. I decide to get some water then come back. It's going to be a very interesting night.

Matt's P.O.V:

When I walk back into my room Gabby was plugging her phone in. As I put my water on the table next to the bed, I saw Gabby staring at me.

"What?" I asked, as I sat down on the bed.


End file.
